Emmael (Earth-616)
; formerly Zadkiel's | Relatives = Vraniel (brother); Darlene (immaculately conceived the angels) ; Mandy (host aunt); Unnamed host grandmother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heaven | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = | Weight = 240lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Large wings protruding from his shoulder blades | Citizenship = Heaven | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Angel | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Daniel Way; Javier Saltares | First = Ghost Rider Vol 6 14 | Death = Ghost Rider Vol 6 18 | HistoryText = Emmael was an Angel from Heaven and part of the Malakim. Part of Zadkiel's , Emmael and his brother Vraniel were part of the rebels during the War in Heaven. After Zadkiel's betrayal of Lucifer, and his and his followers' expulsion of Heaven, the brothers regretted their betrayal against Heaven. When Zadkiel plotted to take Heaven for himself, they went to Earth to help Ghost Rider defeat Lucifer during his rampage on Earth when he was released from Hell. To reach the Earthly realm they had to be reborn by a human host named Darlene. The pair tracked down Ghost Rider and followed him to a farm where one of Lucifer's bodies held children as hostages. They assisted by freeing the children and killing one of the devils bodies. On the Earthly plane, their powers were weakened and their new bodies tired quickly. Emmael died when Blaze used his Penance Stare on him, and Vraniel killed himself by summoning an angelic spear through his head. | Powers = Emmael is an Angel so he possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. Superhuman Strength: Emmael possesses a degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, but to an unknown degree. Superhuman Speed: Emmael is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Emmael's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Emmael possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Emmael's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Emmael's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Emmael. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As an Angel, Emmael is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Emmael is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, he will merely reform in Heaven. Magical Manipulation: Emmael can use this magical energy for various effects to which only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project heavenly blasts, shapeshift. He is also able to summon celestial armor and weaponry at will. Ensnare Astral Bodies:Emmael also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Winged Flight: Emmael as Angel posses two large bird like wings that protrude from his back. These wings allow him to fly at incredible speed, and defy the laws of gravity. It has been shown that angels can fly with their wings only for show, so they may be symbolic. | Abilities = Emmael is a skilled swordsman | Strength = Emmael is extremely strong | Weaknesses = An Angel's powers can be decreased by removing their wings. This will make them mortal and can be as easily as killed as a human. In that state they are human and their souls will be judged as such, and if they have sinned they will go to Hell rather than Heaven. | Equipment = Heavenly Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Heavenly blade | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}